


The Dreams They Once Had

by alcoholicdolphin



Series: Riled Up [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Saints Row, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Humor, Torture, rape mention, saints row oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholicdolphin/pseuds/alcoholicdolphin
Summary: My OC Shyama Mendez, (with female voice 3 from SRTT) tells how she sees the boss, sharing her own experiances and memories of them.





	

 

So I guess you'll be wanting my opinion of Riley with my own observations and for me to convince you further on how much I love that crazy chica.

Well, my opinion is that they can be a little shit who drives me insane, but I love them and they're like a child to me. Me and Shaundi loved that kid. Riles took care of Shaundi, built her up, and taught her so much. Riley was a bit of a mentor to her. And I am a mentor to Riley, around life stuff anyway. They are still my boss, and I respect them.

What Johnny didn't tell you, is that Riley saved me and Dex's asses, when we first met, and that he fucking despised them. It wasn't until Riley was canonized and saw how badly they had hurt some of the Saints and how gentle they were with the boys when they were injured. Guess he only saw them as some cocky shit who was there to steal his thunder.

Riley was fucking cocky. But it wasn't without something to back it up. They were very lethal in a fight, often using just metal plated gauntlets in gun fights. Shit was fucked up back then. I taught them how to hold and use a gun properly, they had experience in swords and knives and all that shit, but once they got down how to use a gun, shit got very real.

Riles was shooting down choppers without a scope and just a single shot from a pistol, right to the pilot's head. They never missed. Riley even made some modifications to their SMGs, making the targets catch fire. The chica was crazy, like Gat, and we loved them for it.

I loved them. Riley... Riley was my daughter, they were family to me, I stood up for them against Julius, and they willing gave themself up to protect me and Gat. The little bitch Matt, he probably talked so much shit about Riles, since Riley had to rough him up for the gang. He claimed that he loved them too, he said that he would do anything for Riley.

And guess fucking what? Riley is gone now. They're gone because he was a petty little bitch who had the opportunity to erase them from the system, give Riley a new start, and refused to. I would murder that son of a bitch if Riley didn't still consider him their friend. He left Riles to die. He's the reason why that mutant freak ran off with them, assuming Riley survived.

I'm not going to tell the same story you've heard, twice now. Riley was a good tactician, everybody underestimated them and died. Blah blah. You fucking get it.

What more can I tell you? That when Riley smiled the whole world seemed to stop? How adorable Clairesse and them were together? How they drove on the sidewalk half the time? Or how about when Lin died they didn't speak for a couple of days, then tore the Rollerz apart on their own, then mailed their leader's head to King?

How about the fact that when that bitch Jessica said racist shit to Carlos, I had to hold them back from punching that cracker cock sucking fuck in the face? Shit... actually that's a decent story...

So Riley is pissed as fuck about Jessica killing Carlos, right? I mean, who wouldn't be? Shaundi gives the word Jessica is at the bank, Riley kidnaps Jessica, and keeps the money. Sound familiar? Good.

Riles takes Jessica back to the underground hotel, gets me and Gat to round up as many Brotherhood as we can, then has them brought into the room where the bitch is tied up. Riley tells Jessica she can save them, but only if she gives up the location of the shipment.

Jessica tell Riley she knows nothing about it, and she doesn't, Riley can tell. But Riles lines up the the Brotherhood grunts, regardless, saying no one has to die if Jess start's talking. The rest of the crew is ordered to grab as many Brotherhood as possible and bring them to Riley.

Jessica acts like a stuck up little bitch, then Riley brings a grunt an inch in front of the bitch's face, and shoot them in the head. Now Jessica is covered in brains and blood and is screaming. But Riley doesn't give a fuck, no, they grab another grunt, ask where the shipment is, Jess says she doesn't know, Riley shoots another guy on her.

After about the 6th time, Jessica starts to beg. After the 11th, she's crying. Once she seems a bit numb to it, Riley starts to kill the Brotherhood grunts more creatively. Setting them on fire, electrocution, have them bleed out on her lap, removing their organs, drowning, decapitation... All the time Gat, Pierce and I were watching. Pierce was disgusted. Gat was amused. And I... I didn't know how to feel about it.

Jessica is covered in organs, blood, and bits of brain. The floor of the room she's being held in is littered with all the bodies. Riley, then sets up a camera, and locks Jessica in the room, surrounded by corpses. Someone is watching the the monitor of Jess live at all times, and everyday they do the same thing for a week. The bodies pile up in the room, as Riley wants to make Jessica suffer as much as possible, Riley wants to traumatize her, they wants her broken.

After that week is up, Riley unties Jessica, leaving her in the room filled with corpses. All she's had to drink is about 2 pints of water a day, the stuff Riley brings for her when they're killing people on her, and nothing to eat.

Pierce keeps insisting she was going to die. Riley only smirked. “There's a way she can live.” They kept repeating.

Riley was vindictive, and the power of being in charge boosted their ego so much that with it in addition to their skills and brain, it was terrifying. Aisha always spoke so highly of Riley, of how a sweet and good person they were. And they could be.

But Riley lived for vengeance, for suffering, for sadistic joy. Jessica had done what Riley had hoped she would. She began to drink the blood of her friends, and eat the raw flesh of the rotting corpses. There was no going back. Jessica would shake uncontrollably when she wasn't eating and sit in a corner, never sleeping. Riley even had Jessica's favourite song mix she found on 8Tracks playing the entire time, ruining every one of Jessica's favourite songs, making her associate them with this trauma.

After the second week, Jessica had lost about 30 pounds. Riley cut her up, healing her, but making sure their were plenty of scars. She beat her, for the purpose of creating bruises, and she bent all of Jessica's joints the wrong way, shoved her in her own car and... well... you know the rest, with the monster trucks and all that.

A web address was tattooed on her inner thigh with a login, it was a private one, so only those with a direct link and login could, well, _log in._ It had the entire video of everything that Riley did to Jessica, along with a highlight reel so Maero wouldn't have to watch over 330 hours to see all the nasty stuff. It was the biggest and nastiest “fuck you” I had ever seen. Riley pulled many worse than that later on in their life, but that one, their first one, the one they came up when they were just a highschool freshmen, I'll never forget.

Veteran Child, Kia, Shogo, Jyunichi, Killbane, anyone who laid a finger on Riley's friends were slaughter with similar caliber, especially Jyuinchi. Killbane had killed Viola's sister, so Riley collected him for her and removed his access to food until he was so weak he could barely stand, then handed him over to Viola, saying it was her kill.

Jyunichi was a man of honour, so Riley instead striped him of that. Riley sabotaged every order he was given, causing Akuji to hate and reject him overtime. Riles then found that he had a fiance in Japan, invited her to the city as she was pretending to be Jyunichi online, and planned to meet her where she would overhear something from Akuji so he would be forced to have Jyunichi execute her.

Then, Riles sliced up his limbs like baloney while they were still attached to him and he was still alive and conscious, let him bleed out, and sent his head to his family in Japan.

Whoops, I guess this led to several stories. Oh well.

Riley was super protective of Shaundi, they were protective of us all, but especially Shaundi. They were also very protective of the hoes and strippers. Anyone who disrespected, or hurt them would get a bullet to a place of the victim stripper's or hooker's choice.

That rule didn't go over well with the crew at first, but it was made just before Carlos died, so the boys had other things to worry about, then that torture house shit went on with Jessica, and everyone who didn't like that rule kept their mouth shut from then on and followed it. We got discounts since the girls enjoyed working for us so much. Hell, Riley asked me to start pimping some of the girls out since their pimps were abusive and they loved working for us and trusted any female member of the Saints.

I... it was a touchy subject. Once, I was a prostitute as well. Not by choice. But that was nearly 2 decades ago. I was bought and sold as a sex slave until I killed my pimp and everyone in the brothel I was being held in when I was 16. Riley knew this.

Riles said that it's why they asked me. Because I knew what these girls would go through, because they knew I would have their best interest at heart, they knew I was very capable of protecting them, and that I was very willing to as well.

So I accepted. And here we are. Viola now does our finances, and Riley killed Zimos because he pissed them off one too many times. And I'm a fucking pimp. A damn good pimp.

A pimp now in charge of the Saints.

With Johnny dead, and Riley presumed dead, I was next in line. It was a hard time for the Saints, but there was no way I was letting those fed fucks take my girl away from me, or the Syndicate killing Johnny without some fucking retribution.

So for months on end, that's what we did. I held the place down, kept Shaundi from killing Josh, and helped Pierce, who despite everything that had happened lately, insisted he was fine. Riley knew something was up with him before they died, after Johnny was killed.

I had to take care of my crew. Oleg wasn't in the best of moods either, nor was the rest of the gang. Riley was planning to take over the Syndicate, build up their empire, and in time, challenge the biggest organized crime group in the world, led by Naomi and Kaittlyn Time. They had a front as a multibillion dollar corporation. This would take years, Riley knew that much, and was willing to put that in to bring the Saints to the top.

I believe they could have, I wanted so badly to give them that chance. And all I can do is hold the fort down. Until what? I don't fucking know. I managed to finish where Riley left us with the Syndicate until their gangs were demolished and their leaders were on the run. Steelport and Stilwater was ours. The money began to pool in.

What could we do? We were celebrities and multimillionaires, what more did we want? We were feared and loved. But that alone could never replace Riles. It broke Shaundi even more to see them gone. Riles said if anything happened to them, that I would have to take care of Shaundi, I would have to keep her together. I tried. My beautiful, loving, chica was gone. Shaundi was angry and cold, isolating herself emotionally. Kinzie and the newer members thought she was just like this. That this hardened shell of a person had always been Shaundi.

Naomi Time was the most influential person we knew of. Riley was hell bent on taking her down. Even admired Time a bit. Time was in her 60's now, but back in the 70's she was a little black girl in the ghettos. She had nothing, no future, no family. Time was on the run, she was an orphan avoiding the system. The bitch beat a dealer to death, took his gun and his merch, and sold the meth, making a couple thousand. She started robbing stores in her late teens with that gun. You're probably wondering why I'm telling you about Time. This is supposed to be a 5000 word bitch fest about Riley, right?

Riley was a dreamer, they aspired to be so much and had realistic goals to do it. Time was an inspiration for them. Like a childhood hero or an idol. Riley wanted to surpass Time, and to do it their way. They wanted to crush Time, not because of sheer competition, but Riley desired to make it clear, that no one was safe from the Saints, that even the bosses who had ruled for decades were at their mercy. Riles want to see all the hope fade from Time's eyes, there was such an intense sadistic desire within Riley to make Time hurt, as she ruled the underworld and owned The Ice Melter, the brothel where I was enslaved. She squashed down everyone who she didn't particularly like, and even those she did, she eventually disposed of.

Time, was brilliant in Riley's words, but disgusting. She was the polar opposite to Riley's sense of morals in the crime. No one on her bottom tier was treated with any respect, that included the hookers, slaves, and gang members... they were treated like animals. Yes, Naomi owned most of the gangs in the country and used them to throw the authorities of her scent. She ruled the underground slave trade and the black markets.

So Time, she met up with this girl Kaittlyn in the late 70's, and they became some gay femme fatal duo. The two started their own gang, built it up with black market goods, and by the 80's were able to start their own company. With that, they expanded almost instantly. Time kept her hold through fear, intensely training her people, including those doing heists, bodyguards, and even started her own private army. Kaittlyn was her right hand, and the two were married in 1986.

No fucking shit Riles looked up to Time, a badass, lady-of-colour, lesbian underdog, now self-made billionaire. Riles heard rumors about Time and had Kinzie scour the web for everything she could find on her. And that's how we know this much. The little bitch Matt helped out a bit, but even then, we couldn't get everything.

I wanted the best for Riles, and the Saints, and Riley was devoted to obliterating that bitch's empire. Riles never said anything about torturing Time, but I knew it. I could see it in their eyes. The way they lit up and how they grinned as they spoke of destroying her. Riles was starving for her screams, she dreamed of breaking Time. I went along with it. Maybe if there wasn't a bounty on her head, maybe if the feds weren't after her...we'd be able to do it.

Some nights, I visited their old safehouse. It was a dingy loft apartment on the edge of town, with two floors to it. It had enough preserved food in it for a small army and was open to any friend of Riley's. The security for it was insane. In addition to the living statues placed everywhere that were always watching and ready to defend, there were over a hundred tiny hidden security cameras.

The upper floor had the entrance from the hallway to it, a king-sized bed, a small bathroom with a shower and plenty of towels, a kitchen stocked with frozen, dried and canned food, and a small dining area with a table for two. The lower floor was covered in blankets, pillows, plushies, and cushions of all sorts. It had several couches and rugs as well. Anywhere on the floor was insanely comfortable to sleep as a a result. There was a huge, roaring electric fireplace facing the main area and off to the side was Riley's storage area.

Riley had a large stock of tea, coffee, and other hot drinks and it was a ritual that your first time coming there you fell asleep covered in blankets in front of the fire in the midst of having a hot drink of your choice.

Mine was a hot cocoa with Bailey's and mint.

When I sat down in front of the fire, mug of tea in my hand, I couldn't help but feel closer to them. It was warm, it was safe, there were several statue cats and dogs patrolling and keeping me company. The windows were always open so that a cool salty breeze could come from the ocean. Riley had a giant stuffed moose beside one of their couches and it was their favourite stuffie here.

I would curl up on it and fall asleep on those nights where I couldn't get the niño out of my head.

One day, one of their friends came in. I probably met her once. She was racially mixed with curly blonde hair, cold grey eyes and olive skin.

She sat down beside me, I didn't say a word, I was working on a pint of whiskey with a bit of icecream in it.

“You must be one of their gang friends.” The girl articulates. I glance at her. “What's it to you?” I demand in a hush. Her face twitches. “I guess I was wondering how much you guys knew.” Her breath was quiet, but harsh.

I bite my lip and roll my eyes. “How do I know I can trust you?” She shrugs. “I'm in here aren't I? Riley knows, Riley trusts me. The security statues would have went off if they didn't.” She had a point, I don't fucking care anyway, my baby is dead.

“Riles was a demigod. Kid of the greek sun fuck and a hybrid. Had a big price on their head. They fucked a lot of girls and had a lot of tats, what more is there to tell?” I grimace, my brows furrowing.

The girl became stared at me, not speaking. “They're alive, you know.” She breaks the uneasy silence.

I shake my head. Bullshit. It was fucking bullshit right? This bitch was 16, the fuck did she know?

“Don't fuck with me you lil' bitch.” I snarl through gritted teeth as I pick up my glass, ready to smash it and cut the chica up.

“Calm down.” She warned, her eyes lighting up and her fingers inches away from a holster in her belt. “I'm telling the truth. I'm a demigod too, I helped train Riles. Theoson is breaking them out of a maximum security holding centre. They're alive. _Our Riley is alive._ ”

I heard my blood pumping though my ears. My breath had slowed to a near stop. “The... Evlon prime minister? That mutant fuck that organized Magneto's fuckery and started a war against the UN?”

“Yeah, her... We- ...the demigods, all of us... we made a treaty, we fight for Evlon, they protect us and our rights, give us healthcare, protection, training and education whether we win or loose, and Riley fights for them too, when Theoson gets them out.”

I pause. “Is Riles okay with this?” The girl's eyes darted. “They will be. They don't technically count as human so there is nothing protecting them in that holding centre, torture wise.” Her voice low.

“What did you see?” My voice low, quiet even, but filled with fury. “Nothing you'll want to hear about.” The girl stated, staring at the table the two of us were sitting at.

“Tell me.” I commanded. “I need to know. Riley is my family, and family doesn't let people get away with shit like this!” I spit, lowering my eyebrow as my eyes themselves widen.

The girl looks back at me, tears had been falling down her cheeks. “You don't want to know.” Her voice falters on every syllable. She shakes her head, pursing her lips.

“You... just don't...”

Annabeth. Annabeth was the girl's name. She was a kid of the smart greek battle god. Fuck, all this myth shit is confusing as hell. Riley had told me about her, almost a year ago, I had forgotten until now. It was the eyes that seemed so familiar, Riles had shown me a picture of the two of them together, once.

“Annabeth,” I start, taking a deep breath. I try to lower my voice and be a bit softer. “I know you care about Riley, I do too. Riley is your friend and family, just as they are to me, I know this is hard but you need to tell me what they did.”

Annie did. She told me. Everything she knew.

It broke me. My Riles, _my Riley,_ they had nearly broke them. How dare they? How could they? How fucking nasty does a person have to be to do that to another person?

_Because we're not considered to be people, Shy. No laws protect us, we are less than animals to them. We're accidents, abominations, freaks... and that's how they see us, just something to cleanse the world of._

Riley's words echo through my head, all me and Annabeth could do was lie in front of the fireplace, wasted and high, and listen to Riley's chillout mix. Both of us cried. I never expected them to be that true, I thought there was some line, some decency, some boundary that wouldn't be crossed. But there wasn't. They were all just fascist bigots, every goddamn one of them.

I get it, I do now. If this is what happens to all captured mutants, Theoson has every right to be fucking pissed. I'm surprised she has nuked us to hell with the bullshit.

Those poor fuckers. They honestly think they can get away with shit like that and not have Riles planning out their death to the last detail of excruciating pain? They deserve it, I hope Riles make those bastards eat their own shit and organs.

After it had all settled in, I couldn't help but laugh. If I knew my Riley, and I fucking did, what they did to Jessica would seem like a preschool TV show compared to what they'd do to the scientists and guards. It was the kind of laugh where you feel like you're dying but just don't care and want to cry at the same time. It was hysterical, it was emotional, and that's the first time since I killed Poppa Ice, I felt like I truly lost myself.

  
  


  
  


  
  


 


End file.
